Kunoichi Tales: Tenten
by blissyblissliss
Summary: [renamed] Tenten's POV. Watch as she tell us her story, from dealing with an overenthusiastic teammate and sensei to her missions, and finally, on how she gradually fell in love with the cold prodigy in her team [NejiTen]
1. Default Chapter

From the way I see it

Authors note: Ok, here we are again, writing this story. It's a NejiTenten ficcie, and it's told from Tenten's point of view. Although we are writing a new story, it does not mean that we are neglecting FFTH! So don't worry! So we hope that you all who are reading this to support both of our stories with your reviews! This story starts off when Tenten and her team are 12, it may be a little OOC, but we are trying our best to keep it in character!

Chapter 1

"Kunai? Check. Shruiken? Check. Darts? Check." I muttered to myself as I placed the respective weapons into my many weapon pouches. "Oh great," I thought to myself. "Now I look like a walking armory."

Now I was stuck with the decision: To be either more prepared but look like a walking armory, or to look normal and be less prepared. Staring at myself, one of Iruka sensei's long speeches came back to me: _"A shinobi must always be well prepared… to be unprepared for the sake of vanity is uncalled for," _Making up my mind, I sighed, as I put the weapons back into my weapon pouches.

I know that I should be excited and a little worried and nervous today. Everyone will be; even those geniuses and those from advanced bloodlines. Today was the practical exam for the graduating class, the exam in which if I passed, would start my training as a genin, a future shinobi of Konoha. If I fail… well, touch wood, it will be back to the academy for me, for another year of theory with Iruka sensei..

I sure do hope that I pass. Listening to Iruka rambling and his lectures is enough to make me feel like getting out of that classroom. Imagine if I fail. One more year of listening to Iruka's lectures and stuff, and be regarded as a dropout among the whole of Konoha. How embarrassing. I sighed, hoping that the test would not be difficult. I had practiced on my weapon accuracy and the basic jutsus, improving on my chakra level yesterday, just hoping that nothing goes wrong today.

"Tenten! Time for breakfast!" I heard my mother's voice calling out to me. At the other side of the house, I heard the usual clanging and banging of my father's trusty weapon smith hammer. Making sure that I had the necessary kunais, shruikens and other weapons, I double-checked them in my pockets before dashing downstairs for breakfast.

"Tenten," said Father, coming into the house. "This is a gift from me and your mother." He was holding the most exquisite kunai set I have ever seen. "Has a sharp point, slim, good at throwing for long distances…" I thought to myself. "Thanks, otosan, okasan!" as I took the kunai from my father's hands, admiring the slimness, the smoothness of the kunais inside, knowing that Father had spent the whole of last week in his weaponry, making this kunai set for me.

I saw Mother and Father smile as I gave them a hug each. Mother gave me my breakfast, and said, "Tenten-chan, don't worry. It's just a test, so don't give yourself so much pressure, ok?"

I saw Father nod his head, and giving me a fatherly look, he said, "No matter what the results are for this exam, I just wanted you to know, that your mother and I are proud of you for making the decision to be a shinobi, to serve the village."

I saw Mother smile tenderly at me. When I had first announced that I wanted to join the academy, she had tried to dissuade me out of it. She knew the dangers a shinobi would face on missions, there was a memorial stone right in the centre of Konoha, on it engraving the names of the many shinobis who have sacrificed their lives to protect their village. Father himself had been a shinobi, a Chuunin at that, but after a mission gone wrong, he never was fit to go on missions again. I knew that my parents were worried that I might suffer the same fate as Father, or even die in a mission. After all, death is kind of inevitable for shinobis, especially for the ANBUs and jounins.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not those fearless people, those 'oh-I-don't-fear-anything-in-the-world' people, I'm scared of dying too, but well, I want to serve Konoha too. After all, death is kind of predestined, if it's time for me to go, it's time to go; I guess it's that way.

Oh no, it's already eight forty five. The test started at nine thirty, right? And we have to be there half an hour before it starts. "I'm late!" I cried, as I shoved the rest of my breakfast in a rather un-ladylike manner into my mouth.

After eating my breakfast, and tucking in the kunai set that Father had just made for me, I hugged my parents' goodbye before rushing out of the door to the academy.

I reached the academy at nine, panting like some overworked cow. I read the notice on the academy, which stated that the test required all students to be in the academy at ten. I swore, I ran all the way from home to here just to be too early! However, I was glad to be too early than to be late, I went to the washroom in the academy to clean up.

I walked into the washroom, and stared into the mirror, wondering if the girl that I saw on the mirror was really me. Gosh, I really looked like a sight. I was sweating profusely; my clothes were sticking to my back and my hair, which was originally tied into two neat buns, was a mess. Tendrils of my brown hair now hung on my face, or stuck out of my bun. I sighed, how I hated my messy hair. Why can't my hair be like, straight like a flat iron? Then I wouldn't need to tie it into buns. Glaring at my reflection, I took out my comb, and hastily combed my hair into place, and tying it firmly into a bun.

After being satisfied by my appearance, I strode out of the washroom. I think I must have taken quite a long time in the bathroom, the quietness of the academy before I stepped into the washroom was replaced by loud chatter, and the sounds of parents encouraging their children filled the whole place. Glancing around, I saw that almost every single of the students there had their parents with them, and wished fervently that mine was with me too. But I knew that mother had to tend to the weapons shop, and because of this exam, father had received many orders for different elaborate or simple kunais and shruikens, mainly ordered by parents as gifts to their children, since they had all asked it to be ready after the genin exam.

I couldn't wait for the test to start. It was a test on the basic jutsus, weapon accuracy and we also had to spar against each other in a friendly match. I was rather worried about the sparring part, what if I had to face someone from an advanced bloodline? I would then seriously be in a huge disadvantage.

The weapon accuracy test I was confident that I would do well. After all, I have been training on my accuracy for like, ten years? I think I would seriously kill myself if I missed a target. The target used was like, so big and wide, the size of my head. Most people would have a perfect score from that, so if I miss… it might just as well be back to the academy for me.

I didn't want to go back… but if I really failed and had to go back, I wouldn't mind either. I mean, much as I dislike listening to Iruka's constant lectures, I wouldn't want to be a sub-standard genin either. Seriously, I would rather remain in the academy than to be a genin whose skills were sub-standard to the other genins. But no matter what, I was determined to give it my best shot.

The bell finally rang, stating the start of the test. The other adults, after wishing their children luck for the last time, they went out of the academy. I swallowed; this is the barrier between me and the start of a career as a genin, a shinobi of Konoha. Iruka mentioned us to the classroom, and we all followed silently.

I looked among the faces, everyone looked nervous about the impending test. Well, all except one. A boy with long hair and white eyes, a Hyuuga. I seriously hoped that I didn't need to face him off in the sparring part of the test. The Hyuugas were the strongest and most influential in Konoha, ever since the Uchiha massacre. I scanned his face again with my eyes, and saw that he didn't even have a single trace of fear or nervousness in his face. In fact, his face was void of any emotion, and he looked confident, very confident. I wondered how big his ego is, probably so big that it would fill up the whole room.

Anyway, not wanting to be mistaken as staring (even though I was), I quickly averted my eyes back to Iruka sensei, who was going on one of his 'famous' speeches. Something about us shouldering the hope of the Konoha shinobi, the village depending on us to keep it safe from intruders, the ninja way… risks of being a shinobi… blah. Obviously, we already knew about those risks before deciding to enter the academy.

Finally, Iruka-sensei had finished his rather long speech. "Whoever who thinks that they are not ready to be a shinobi may leave now." he said, looking at us. Expecting nobody to leave, I was shocked when five people, one boy and four girls, left the room. Isn't a kind of waste? I mean, we have been in the academy for a year, and after pulling through the days of endless theory in the academy, those people were giving up! I just don't understand what they were thinking. Looking from the left, I saw the Hyuuga guy visibly roll his pupil-less white eyes and saying what I could see as "pathetic" form on his mouth. I just couldn't help but agree. I'm not as egoistical as him, if that's what you are thinking, but I think that it's kind of dumb to give up when you have gone so far, right?

After watching the five students leave, I saw Iruka sensei sigh; I guess he must be thinking along the same line as me. "Let the tests now begin!" I swallowed, trying not to let my fear be evident on my face. As usual, that Hyuuga guy didn't even blink, not even once. What a fearless and self-confident guy.

First test was on the basic jutsus. The chuunins, besides Iruka sensei, who were helping in the running of the tests were all over the room. First up was the test on the basic jutsus. Almost everyone was frightened, especially when we saw that the first few people had failed the test by either flunking in a type of basic jutsu, or could not even carry them out properly.

The list went on and on, there were forty over people in front of me, and about ten had already failed the basic jutsu test. Most of them failed at the basic Bunshin jutsu, creating a immobile and totally useless copy of themselves. I heard my name being called, and gulped visibly. I hoped that nothing would go wrong… as I started on the first basic jutsu. It worked! I smiled to myself, as I breezed through the next few jutsus. Maybe the test wasn't so hard after all… But Iruka sensei chose to ask me to do the Bunshin no jutsu (is that the name for the jutsu which Naruto was asked to do and he failed? Please tell us!) as the last jutsu I needed to do to pass.

I gulped and swallowed nervously. I had been confident about doing the last few jutsus correctly, but Bunshin no jutsu? Too often had I made copies of myself which were complete lifeless, immobile and useless. I remembered that I had just tried that jutsu yesterday as well. Out of five tries, only two of the tries were successful, and I was able to make a bunshin copy of myself. That wasn't even passable rate! Knowing that Iruka sensei was waiting for me do the jutsu, I closed my eyes, determined to give it my best shot.

Making my hands into the seal that I had familiarized and practiced over the past few weeks, I cried out the name of the jutsu. I heard a loud "poof" sound, something I have never heard before when I was practicing that jutsu. I turned, praying that my bunshin jutsu worked. I turned around, and almost died of shock. Instead of one bunshin, I had made enough bunshins of myself to fill up all the empty spaces between me and Iruka sensei. I gasped, not believing that I had actually done that, usually, I already had a big problem trying to make one, but now so many! I thought I was dreaming.

I saw Iruka sensei blink in surprise as he mentally counted the bunshins with his eyes. "Well Tenten, you have made a total of forty exact, mobile bunshins of yourself. Very impressive for someone who hasn't even graduated yet, and it is even better than most genins. I declare that you pass this round of the test." He smiled at me. I felt relieved, and happy that I had passed this round.

Although it was a nice surprise to be able to do that jutsu, and making forty bunshins of myself instead of the usual one or two, I told myself not to get too complacent, as complacency would tend to lead to failure, as Father had always told me.

I proceeded to the next testing room, which was the weapon accuracy test. Still feeling hyper from the last round of the test, I nonetheless gripped one of the kunais that Father had given me, and proceeded to take the next test, one of the obstacles that was in my way to become a shinobi of Konoha. I can and I will do it!

…………………………………….

So what do you guys think? Please support this story, and brighten our day by reviewing! Thanks again! Suggestions and useful, constructive criticisms extremely welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

From the way I see it Chapter 2

Authors note: A big thank you for all your wonderful reviews! It really encouraged us to continue with this story, so a big thank you to: Kaeru Soyokaze, harukakaanata, FireDragonBL, Amaterasu, Bianca, Magus Black, snow child yukiko-chan, moonlightpath, SGL, i-dream-of-blue-eyes and Fwoggie! Yes, it's kind of sad that there aren't many Tenten fics out there, Tenten's one of our favourite (and most mysterious) characters in Naruto, that's why we wrote this fic. Not much is known about her however, so if she acts a little OOC, please don't flame or blame us! Suggestions and constructive criticisms welcome! This story is currently centered on Tenten's test and stuff, but will later focus on her and a particular white-eyed teammate… read on and review for this chapter please!

Chapter 2

I happily walked to the next testing ground, still a bit hyper from my successful Bunshin technique from the test before. I was a bit suspicious about the quietness and tranquility of the testing ground though, it seemed too quiet, too peaceful.

My intuition told me that something was suspicious with this place. Kunai and shruiken on the ready, I walked onto the testing ground.

Funny. There was nobody, not even the examiners were in sight. I blinked in surprise as I looked around, hoping to find someone there. Just when I was going to turn around and leave, I felt a 'whoosh' coming behind me. Acting on instinct, I threw my shruiken backwards, and to my relief, the kunai speeding towards me clattered to the floor. One of the ribbons holding my bun together broke into half, and dropped on the floor.

Man that was a close shave, I thought to myself. Although I wasn't injured by the kunai, I was seriously pissed at whoever that threw that weapon at me. This was just the genin exam; the examiners didn't need to kill the participants! Argh! My ribbon! I thought as I stared rather forlornly at the ribbon on the ground, now snapped into half.

It was a pink one, and although it wasn't the exactly my favourite colour in the world, I was still seriously pissed. Now what am I supposed to tie the other half of my hair with?

"Very good, you deflected the kunai. In fact, you are the first to be able to do so," I heard someone's voice behind me, which made me whirl around, but yet, I couldn't see anyone. Am I having hallucinations? No way, that kunai was real; I could pick it up… so… it must be a genjutsu used to fool us.

So, I realized, the peacefulness and quietness of the training was just a genjutsu to fool us. The world around me seemed to swirl, as the illusion created by the genjutsu wore out. Damn, now I was getting a headache, and a big one at that. Telling myself to breathe in and out, I tried to relax. When the genjutsu finally wore out, I saw targets, weapons and a chuunin step out.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a chuunin step out from the forest. He was the examiner for the weapons accuracy test: Mizuki. (A/N: Yeah, we know that he later betrayed the village, but remember, this is the year Tenten and her batch had the genin test, he was still a teacher at the academy.)

I recognized him as a teacher in the ninja academy. He never taught my class before though, but I have seen him before in the academy. I was seriously pissed, when did they say that the examiners could kill a participant? I saw him smile at me, which I returned with a glare.

"Ohayo Tenten," he said, smiling at me. I glared back, still feeling extremely pissed over the loss of one of my hair accessories. Ok, I knew that I was being petty, but that ribbon had been with me for ages, and now it's been severed into half. It contains sentimental you know.

"Mizuki-sensei," I greeted, knowing that although I was pissed off with him, he was still my sensei, and I had to greet him with respect. Not wanting to back down just like that, however, I glared at him and said, "Mizuki-sensei, I didn't realize that participants could be injured or killed while in the exam," empathizing on the 'killed' and 'injured' part.

I saw him smile at me and say, "Well, you are the first to pass this… even when the real weapons accuracy test hasn't started," he gestured to a corner, where the unconscious students lay. Weird, they just seemed to be fast asleep, not injured at all. Taking a closer look at the kunai that almost hit me, I realised that it was blunt, not even sharp enough to pierce through the skin. Its tip was coated with an antiseptic, which was why those students were just sleeping.

Oh wow, I felt so stupid now. I sighed, and gave Mizuki-sensei a weak smile. My poor ribbon though… I must look rather silly now, one side of my hair still in a bun, and the other side was let down. Sighing, I undid the other bun, and ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to neaten it. I know I look like someone who just woke up.

Trying not to sigh, I asked, "Mizuki-sensei, can we start the test?" I saw him nod, and he gestured me to follow him. I gripped my kunai tightly, in case a weapon tried to hit me again. When we reached there, I saw targets of all types, and smiled. This was going to be a breeze; the targets were only a little smaller than those that we practiced on at the academy. At the corner, I saw that a small group of people were sitting there. I saw that I was not the only student there, I saw the Hyuuga guy again, and many others. There were only forty people sitting there, and I guessed that only those here had passed.

Mizuki-sensei motioned me to the targets and said, "Just hit the moving targets and you will pass," I nodded and gripped my kunais tightly.

"Ready? Start!" I heard him call out, and the first target shot out from the tree. I swung a kunai at it, and it broke. Several other targets swung at me, and I was glad that I left the house with many shruikens and kunais. But no matter how many targets I shot down, the targets just seemed to appear, more coming out at each time.

I counted the number of targets I had already shot down. I had already shot down eighty, but the targets just kept coming… and they don't seem to stop. I was running out of weapons, and I panicked on the inside. What should I do?

Calm down Tenten, I told myself, as I shot another three targets. I forced myself to relax, and my brain to think. Maybe this test had another motive, besides testing the accuracy of the student. Iruka-sensei had also told us that the test was also testing us on strategy. Maybe in this case… I thought, I had to aim for the source of whatever that was producing those targets.

Making my left eye focus on hitting the targets, my right (and stronger) eye scanned the area for anything suspicious that could be the source of those irritating, non-stop targets. I looked around, searching, hoping that I would be able to find it fast enough before I ran out of weapons. I had only five shruikens, ten kunais and about twenty darts left. Deciding to save on the kunais and shruikens, I decided to use the darts to continue hitting those targets while I looked around for the generator of those targets.

Aha! I saw it! I squinted, hoping to make it out clearly. It was a machine, those that generated and shot out targets non-stop. I gripped a shruiken, and aiming it towards the machine, I released it with as much power as I could, hoping that it would hit.

It hit the machine, right in the place I wanted it to hit. I thanked the heavens and kami-sama for being able to hit it in one shot. I was right, after I hit that machine, the targets stopped coming. I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath. I saw Mizuki sensei smile at me and say, "Good job, Tenten! You bothered to think out of the box and I declare that you have passed this round."

I joined the group at the tree opposite. After the last person had passed the second round, I realised that out of the two hundred of students who had gone for the test, only about forty five remain. I was glad to have passed the second round. Another chuunin, one who I have never seen before at the academy guided us to a field.

Round three had started.

…………………………….

Authors' note: We hope that you have liked this chapter! Please review, and the next chapter will come sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

From the way I see it

Authors' notes: We are so sorry for not updating for so long! It's just that we have been rather preoccupied with out other stories… anyway; we would really like to thank all those who have left a review! We hope you guys would enjoy reading this update and continue to support this story:)

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Round three had begun.

We walked up to both Iruka sensei and Mizuki sensei, where we would draw lots. Half of us were drawing lots, while the other half were just waiting to see who their opponent was. I was unfortunately, one of those who were standing, waiting to see who my opponent was for round three.

Standing there with a whole lot of other students, I exhaled softly. Both of my fists were unconsciously clenched so tightly that my knuckles were white. Patting my lucky kunai in my pocket (which was the first kunai that I had thrown), I told myself to relax, to stay calm.

Stay clam Tenten, stay calm. I told myself as a spun a kunai around my fingers, a method I usually use to calm myself down whenever I feel nervous.

Who was I kidding? I was nervous, heck, I think even the others standing at the same corner as me were feeling the same. When everyone had finished drawing lots, I gulped audibly as I awaited the name of my opponent, the person that I would have to beat in terms of skill in order to become a genin.

I sighed as I restrained myself not to scream at Iruka sensei aloud, since he was reading the opponents so slowly. Doesn't he understand the importance of this test to all of us here! I mean, he has taken the genin test before right? But being rude to Iruka-sensei might just get me disqualified from taking the third round of the test. I sat up straighter when Iruka sensei finally reached the 'T's.

"Tenten, your opponent will be… Takye Ayumi,"

I face faulted. "That girl… that girl's my opponent!" I exclaimed, not realizing that I had said it aloud. Oh heavens really had some thing against me, doesn't he? Great, now my opponent was the most self obsessed female to ever walk this earth. Takye Ayumi, seriously, was more interested in her looks than being a ninja. After all, she was forced into applying for one, thanks to her jounin dad.

As you all can so wonderfully see, I do not like her. Hey, don't blame me for being petty, but she insulted my hair. Well, she literally insulted my appearance, one day criticizing my hair, then my eye colour, then my dressing. I think she just doesn't like me. Seriously, people like her should understand that not everyone has nice straight strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. I glared at her, and then turned my gaze back to the first sparring match. It was that white eyed guy again, I realised as I took a closer look. His opponent was some huge hulking guy that I have never seen before. Everyone around me was whispering and talking amongst themselves about that guy… I think Neji's his name.

"I heard that he knocked out ten people in one hit!" one of them told me.

"Really?" I asked, really curious now. Knocking out ten bullies in one hit? That sounds almost… impossible. But since he was regarded as the prodigy of the year I was in, excelling more that a normal genin in combat and chakra control, I guess these rumours might be true.

"Sssh! The match's going to start soon!" I whispered, as everyone around me fell silent.

"Ready… begin!" Iruka sensei called out, giving the signal to start.

I gasped as I watched the scene of the fight unfold. It was over in about, twenty seconds? Just one jab like poke to the chest, and the guy was down. My eye nearly popped out of my sockets, I must say.

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji," Mizuki sensei announced. There was applause from all around the room, as that Neji guy simply smirked at the guy at the floor, and walked off.

"I told you earlier, you are not fated to defeat me," was his last sentence before he walked back to his seat. Talk about cockiness. I think that Hyuuga Neji needed an ego drain, have I ever seen a bigger ego than that? I guess the attitudes of prodigies are like that.

The matches went on and on, and it was soon time for my match against Ayumi. Gripping my kunai, I jumped and landed on the arena like area.

"Tenten? Did anyone tell you that your hair looks more horrible than usual?" she sneered. Yes, literally sneered. Like how rude is that? I intensified my glare on her, she did the same. I want the match to start soon; I want to get my hands on her! I'll show her!

Iruka sensei cleared his throat, as he shouted, "Begin!"

Let's see, what should I do? I think as I try to think of a quick way to defeat her. Kunai, shruiken or senbon? I haven't mastered senbon yet, shruiken were harder to throw with force as they were light. Kunai then, I decided.

Thanking myself for bringing spare kunais, I fished out about three in each hand. Turning in a way a shot-put thrower would, I turned, making sure not to lose balance as I released the kunais towards her. I had earlier calculated the distance, together with the air speed, and I was sure it would land on target.

A loud thunk was heard as I heard all my kunais nailing themselves firmly to the wall. Ayumi was nailed by the kunais. I knew that the battle was not finished, so charging up toward her, I held a kunai at her neck, making sure that she could clearly see the reflection of the sharp edge of my kunai.

"Forfeit, or else your hair gets it…" I grinned at her as I motioned to her long strawberry blonde hair. I knew that she treasured her long hair more than anything else. She looked terrified as she tried to escape, but the kunais held her there. She yelled out "I forfeit!", before I retreated to my side of the arena.

"Winner, Tenten," Mizuki sensei announced, as he smiled at me. Skipping with joy that I had passed the third round, I made my way to my seat. People around me started congratulating me, and I flushed with pride, as I answered their questions on weapon accuracy training.

I'm so glad that I passed! I was grinning all the way like a bobcat now, but who cares? I passed! I'm glad I didn't let Father and Mother down! I watched the other matches, but seriously, none of them were as spectacular as Neji's match. Everyone else thought so as well. One day, I shall be as good as my idol Tsunade-sama!

What do you mean by you haven't heard of her? She literally famous in the whole of Konoha! She was one of the Legendary Sannins, the only female inside too! I admire her because of her ninja abilities, as well as her superhuman strength! Father often tells me stories of her as bedtime stories, in the hope that I would one day be as skilled as her.

Finally the matches came to an end, as Iruka sensei called all those who have failed the third round to leave. After half of the students left, he started to tell us about the path of a ninja. We would be divided into teams of three, usually two males and one female, since the males were usually larger in number than females. Each team would then be managed by a jounin instructor…

As I listened to Iruka sensei talk more about the teams and their importance, I found myself anticipating who my teammates will be. I hope that my teammates will be nice ones, and not some anti social ice cube or some insanely hyper teammate. I mean, I'm not fussy or picky, but my future teammates will be with me on all my missions when I'm a genin, and would mostly work with them when I reach chuunin. I might have to place my life in their hands as well, so I hope my teammates are easy to get along with, trustworthy and reliable.

"Please come back to the academy tomorrow to find out about your postings," he finally ended, as he dismissed all of us. Picking up my bag and heading towards the exit of the classroom door, I walked past Hyuuga Neji.

"Hn, you're the only female that's relatively good. I hope you are in my team." was all he said as he walked away, leaving my mouth agape as I tried to pick my jaw up from the ground.

A prodigy had just praised me. Indirectly, but he still did praise me. I flushed with pride as I ran back home as fast as I could. I can't wait to tell Father and Mother the good news!

I'm an official genin!

Weehee!

* * *

Authors' notes: What will Tenten's reaction be when she finds out who her teammates and sensei are? Find out in the next update! Please review, and the next chapter will come sooner:)) 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Kunoichi Tales: Tenten

* * *

Authors' note: Apologies for not updating for so long! We would like to thank all those who had kindly taken the time to review :)

* * *

Chapter four

Tell me once again why I am crowding around a huge mass of people, trying to see through the numerous human heads? Oh yes, to see the genin postings. Mother had once said that having a petite frame was good for a female kunoichi since female kunoichis were usually given spying missions as well.

I trust Mother, and know that she wasn't trying to make me feel better about my small frame. Since she's a jounin and all, she has been in many S-ranked missions before she had me, and then she had to retire. Because of what Mother had said, I was rather glad that I was rather petite. Not exactly that small sized or thin that a strong breeze would push me down, but just nicely petite. What I would do now for a long body, or long legs, or both.

I couldn't see above the heads since I was erm… vertically challenged. Anyway, I was being squeezed around by the numerous people who were there, genins and their parents, crowding around the board placed outside the Academy. I wonder whose team I was posted to… I hope my teammates will be nice to me!

Now, where's Lee again? Darn, I think I lost sight of him. Another bad point of being small built.

I hope Lee-kun passes. Poor guy, he has already failed twice in a row, since he couldn't use chakra at all. He better passes this year, I spent my free afternoons watching him train on his basic taijutsu moves, that was what he called them, which I saw as just pushups, crunches, squats and stretches. I heard from him that he was going to take a taijutsu-based test instead of the normal one too. He better pass, he worked so hard these few months to take the test.

Flashback:

"_Lee-kun, don't you think it's time for you to take a break?"_

"_No! I must complete my 200 sit ups, and run 10 rounds around the village first! Yosh!"_

"_Whatever you say Lee-kun, just don't faint in the middle like last time. I had a hard time explaining to your mother about your condition."_

"_Don't worry Tenten! I'll be fine!"_

"_Whatever spins your kunai, Lee," _

Seriously, there would be no justice in this world if he didn't pass. I admired him for his determination to succeed as a ninja. But, Lee seems to act weirdly lately… he says that he got a jounin to train him in taijutsu… I forgot the name. Anyway, he styled his hair into a bowl cut! A bowl cut! And those green spandex suits he wears…

"_LEE! What did you do!"_

"_I just restyled my hair! Tenten-chan, do you like it?"_

"_Erm… well… I guess it looks ok…"_

"_Oh yes, what's with the green suit you wear now Lee?"_

"_Sensei says that its spandex, it's supposed to make me able to move easier! It's stretchy too!"_

"… _Just continue your push ups Lee,"_

"_Hai!"_

Shame. Lee's hair was nice and wavy black; I wonder why he restyled it to that. Oh well, I couldn't comment on others' looks can I? I remember that Lee and I first became friends ever since some guy teased him about his eyebrows and the fact that he couldn't use any form of chakra, and I stood up for him. Well, it wasn't exactly his fault that his eyebrows were much thicker than anyone else's… he told me that he shaved it every night…

Damn, it was getting stuffy here. Being crowded and squeezed among the crowd was not a good thing. I had to get out of there, quick. I looked behind me, and saw that the people behind me were so clumped together like sardines, there's no way I could get out. Frustrated and feeling a huge headache pounding at my head, I shouted,

"HELLO! MAKE WAY! I NEED TO BREATHE HERE!"

Ok, so that didn't work that well. Both genins and parents all stared at me as if I had grown a second head or grew a horn. It wasn't exactly the best way, but it was the only way I could think off to get myself to the front. After all, I couldn't just release my kunais and senbons at them could I?

However, it worked, since the crowd shifted and I could squeeze my way to the board. Finally, I could see my postings. Let's see now… Tenten… Team One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine… Finally! I found my name in the list for Genin Team 9. Oh well, now to see who my teammates are…

_Genin Team 9_

_Rock Lee_

_Tenten_

Hurray! Lee passed! And he was on the same team as me too! I cheered mentally; at least I wouldn't have communication difficulty with Lee, since I know him already. Now where was that Lee? I need to tell him the good news! Now, as my eyes tried to focus on the thin line where our names were written on… the last member of my team is:

_Hyuuga Neji_

Hyuuga Neji! Isn't that the cocky, stuck up prodigy that indirectly praised me? Oh my… of all the people I could get, why him! He was definitely someone I would have communication difficulty with… actually, none at all, since he doesn't even open his mouth unless absolutely necessary…

People around me had seen my shocked expression, and I could see female classmates all glaring at me, saying that I had snatched their 'beloved' Neji from them.

"That's her, Tenten,"

"She stole my Neji-kun!"

"No, Neji-kun belongs to me!"

"No, mine!"

Watch me as I roll my eyes to the ceiling. What was the big deal with Hyuuga Neji anyway? Was it simply just because he has superb skills, a cold and cocky I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-else attitude? Well, on second thoughts…his nice silky straight hair is indeed enviable… I wonder how he keeps it that way.

I smacked myself on my head; it was so low to be actually envious of his hair! Tenten, Tenten, Tenten, you are not that vain, not like that horrible Ayumi. Get a grip! Tsunade-sama isn't vain is she? NO! Anyway, now where was Lee? I'm going to kill him for ditching me like that! Maybe he has gone for a toilet break or something…

Squeezing out of the crowd since I had already seen my postings, I found Lee. No wonder I couldn't find him earlier, he had actually went home since he said he couldn't find me. Oh well…

"Lee-kun! We're in the same team!" I exclaimed.

"YOSH TENTEN-CHAN! WE SHALL PURSUE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH TOGETHER!" Lee yelled as he physically pulled me out of the Academy into the village streets. I felt as if I was travelling in the air, since my feet didn't even touch the ground.

Wow, Lee's taijutsu training really worked. I never knew that he was so strong.

Springtime of youth? What in the world of kami was that supposed to mean?

"Oh yes Tenten-chan, who's our third member?" I knocked myself on the head, he didn't even bother to check the postings!

"Hyuuga Neji, the number one rookie this year," I replied. "He's such a stuck up person Lee, I wonder if he actually bothers about our existence," I shrugged, if he ignores our existence, me and Lee can train together then.

"DON'T WORRY TENTEN-CHAN, THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH SHALL MELT HIS COLD ATTITUDE!" Lee announced happily, seemingly oblivious to the number of villagers who were staring at us.

I winced at his loud volume; I could even feel my eardrums vibrating inside my ear. Villagers were all staring at me and Lee, some even cursing at Lee to shut up. "Not so loud, Lee-kun, its morning, and people are sleeping,"

"Oh,"

* * *

Lee-kun walked me to my house and with a cheery hello cum goodbye to me and my parents, he dashed off, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. I cleaned the dust that he had left behind and walked into the house.

"Well, Lee-kun sure is faster than before," Father commented, looking rather impressed by Lee-kun's speed.

"So Tenten, who are your teammates?" Mother asked. Father looked up from the newspaper and smiled at me.

"Lee-kun and Hyuuga Neji," I replied, helping myself to a piece of white bread Mother made. "This bread's yummy mom," I said, between munches.

"Ah, the Hyuuga," Father put down his newspaper and patted my head absentmindedly as he continued, "Their bloodline's impressive… did you say Neji? I heard that he is a prodigy inside his clan as well."

"He's the number one rookie this year Father," I supplied.

"Nothing less than what is expected of the son of Hyuuga Hizashi. I had the pleasure of working with him on a few missions," Mother smiled, and continued buttering the toast. "Do you want more toast Tenten?"

"Yes please," I munched on my second piece of toast. Mother smiled and handed another piece of buttered toast to me.

"Well Tenten, aren't you lucky to have Lee-kun on your team?" I nodded to Mother's question and she continued, "Remember, no matter how much you don't like Neji's attitude, never let it get into the way of your teamwork in your team."

"Hai, Mother," I nodded, showing that I understood.

"Teamwork's always the most important in missions, it's usually the decisive factors in the successfulness of a mission, be it big or small." Father continued.

"I wonder who my jounin sensei is" I muttered as I bit into my third toast.

"Honey, I thought I heard Gai tell us a few months ago that his previous genin team had already become Chuunin?" Mother asked Father.

"He did Misako, and he said that he was going to have a new batch this year. Well, Tenten, you may just get Gai as your sensei."

"Who's Gai?"

"Oh, he used to be in my team, along with your father. He'll be a good sensei Tenten, after all, he is very encouraging and caring and rather…" she trailed off.

"Enthusiastic." Father finished for her. Did I just see Father smirk? Must be the trick of the light…

"Anyway, Tenten, go take a bath and after that, you can train with me," Mother said as she stroked my hair. "You'll need all the practice for tomorrow, when you meet your team for the first time."

I nodded; I needed to practice my stealth and accuracy today. Iruka sensei told me that even though we were officially genins, if we failed the test given by our jounin sensei, we'll fail and be sent back to the Academy. No way am I going back to the Academy now, I'm going to work my way up to chuunin like Father, and try out for jounin like Mother! Or maybe even the ANBU squads.

One day, if I train hard enough, I may actually be able to be as strong as Tsunade-sama!

* * *

Authors' notes: Well, we hope that you guys reading this enjoyed this update! We hope that you would continue to support our story through your reviews:))


	5. Chapter 5

Kunoichi Tales: Tenten

Authors' notes: Hello again! We really apologize for the late update for this story, it kind of seems like we are neglecting this fic! But don't worry; we will definitely complete it… some fine day. Anyway, a big thank you to all those who have reviewed with your feedback!

**By the way, could anyone tell the both of us about the chuunin exams (the one in the anime when Neji was defeated by Naruto) like, among Tenten's team, who had the first match, the moves used, what happened in the end, etc.** We will really be grateful! Just send us an email (go find it in our profile) and tell us! Credits will be given and you will have our gratitude :))

This chapter is reposted thanks to some faults that Far-Fetched Imagineer pointed out. Thanks for pointing those out:)

Chapter 5

_Dream sequence:_

"_Wow Tenten, you are really strong!" Tsunade-sama praised me as she congratulated me once more. "I admit defeat!"_

"_For being able to defeat me, I pronounce you the top kunoichi in the whole of Konoha!"_

RING! Wham, crash.

Damn, I really hate this alarm clock. It always rings at the wrong times if you get what I mean. I was just having this really great dream of Tsunade-sama, who was my biggest idol of all time, praising me after I defeated her in a match.

Well, it will be a long time before I reach Tsunade-sama's level of skill, but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

Since my dream has been so rudely interrupted by my wonderful alarm clock, please note the sarcasm here, I decided to get up from my comfy bed. Stretching my arms a little as I got up of my bed, I tripped over something and fell hard on my bottom.

I cursed violently at whatever that had the nerve to trip me. Thankfully, Mother wasn't in my room, she would have pinched my face and would also probably make me wash my mouth out with soap if she heard those curses just now. Picking myself up from the floor and telling myself to calm myself down, I reached over for the light switch for my room.

Blinking furiously as my eyes tried to reacquaint itself to the sudden bright light, I realised that the mystery object that had tripped me was the battered remnants of my alarm clock. Well, it couldn't exactly be called an alarm clock anymore; it was more of like, parts of what used to be an alarm clock.

I guess I have to ask Mother to buy me yet another alarm clock.

Mother would definitely scold me again; after all, this was the fifth one that she had to buy for me. I guess I was too rough on my alarm clock… I didn't mean to slam it against the wall that hard. Shame, and this clock was my most favourite clock among the five, it had a nice design, its ringing wasn't as irritating and ear piercing as the others… and it was in my favourite shade of pink. A real shame, really. I don't think the alarm clock stall will still sell this type of alarm clocks.

I sighed, what a great way to start my day.

Just then, I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Tenten? Rise and shine! You wouldn't want to be late when you meet your team and your sensei for the first time would you?" Hearing that, I jolted awake as I rushed for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I came out from the bathroom, my hair wet and sticking to my shoulders. Mother smiled as she motioned to me to her as she took the hair dryer and helped me blow-dry my hair, fluffing it up gently with my towel as she directed the hair dryer along my wavy strands.

"Thanks Mother," I smiled at her as she replaced the hair dryer. I loved the way Mother would run her fingers through my hair as she blow-dried it gently. I don't know why, but it always gave me a sense of security whenever she did that, it made me feel loved. Just then, I felt sorry for Lee, whose natural parents had been killed by the Kyubi demon years ago. He's now adopted by a foster family, who I'm sure, loves him a lot too.

"Well Tenten? Breakfast's already ready downstairs, go and eat!" Mother smiled at me as she headed downstairs. Breaking out of my distracted state, I grinned back at Mother and ran downstairs for breakfast.

I stared at the clock in the dining room; it was seven in the morning. Father was as usual, already seated at the breakfast table drinking his daily cup of coffee, reading the Konoha Times.

"Morning Father!" I chirped as I made my way to my seat and plopped down hard on the cushion. Pouring cereal into my already boiled fresh milk (since Mother knows that I cannot stomach cold drinks in the mornings), I took a spoon and swirled my cereal and milk around.

"Morning Tenten. Are you nervous about today?" Father looked up from his newspaper, and finally deciding to set it aside, he placed the paper on the table. Mother had joined us by then, and chiding me gently for letting my cereal go soggy.

"A little I guess," Ok, so it wasn't a little, since just thinking about meeting my team made my heart beat faster. I am nervous, but at the same time, I feel rather relieved that Lee is in my team. At least there was someone in my team that I have already known beforehand and someone who I can trust and talk to.

"Well, I am going to accompany you today when you meet your team, so you need not be so nervous," Mother gave me a smile as she said it casually, as if it was just a passing remark. "As an ex-jounin, most likely, I'll know who your jounin sensei is, and tell him or her to take good care of you of you when we are not there to do so,"

I scowled, "I don't need special treatment Mother, there are too many people out there who think that kunoichis can never be as good as ninjas, and I don't want my team to treat me like a baby."

Father chuckled and winked at me, "Well, Misako, our Tenten here sure has lots of determination to prove herself."

"It reminds me so much of me last time when I was a genin,"

"Treasure your genin days Tenten; they are the most memorable ones in your ninja training,"

"Really!"

"They are; your mother and I can both testify to that."

"Quickly finish your cereal Tenten, it's already seven-thirty, don't you have to meet your team at eight?" Mother gently reminded me.

"Oh!" Quickly, I shoveled my cereal as quickly as I could, not wanting to be late. It wouldn't make a good impression on me if I was late on the first day!

"Slow down Tenten, you are going to choke at this pace!" Father chuckled as he returned to reading his paper.

After finishing my cereal and washing both my hands and the cereal bowl in the sink, I grabbed my backpack and got ready to leave. Mother was already at the doorstep waiting for me.

"Let's go Mother!" holding her hand, I dashed towards the training grounds where my team was supposed to meet me. Darn, why are there so many people on the street?

"Let's take the rooftop, shall we?" Mother grinned at me, a rather rare sight since I hardly saw her grin like this. It made her look even younger than her real age. "Hold on tight!" as she held me by the waist and gathering chakra to her legs, she sped from rooftop to rooftop.

Wow, I am so going to learn this move! It feels so great to have the breeze blowing right into your face!

Finally, about five minutes later, we both arrived at the training grounds.

"MISAKO-CHAN! HOW NICE IS IT TO SEE YOU! "

"What a coincidence," I heard Mother murmur.

I winced at the loud volume of whoever that had shouted that and turned my head towards the source of the loud noise and blinked hard. Similar bowl shaped haircut, thick back eyebrows, identical leg warmers and green spandex suit; with the equally bright toothed smile… was that an older version of Lee? Did Lee age overnight and become like this?

Mother simply raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Hello Gai, long time no see,"

"THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS NOT LEFT YOU A SINGLE BIT EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! YOU STILL LOOK AS BEAUTIFUL AS A FAIRY DESCENDING FROM THE HEAVENS!"

Was this guy actually flirting with my mother! Hello, she's married for goodness sake and her daughter's right here standing in front of you! How thick-skinned!

Finally, the guy calmed down a little and exclaimed, "So Misako-chan, what brings you here?"

"It seems that my daughter Tenten is in your team Gai," Mother smiled at him as she continued, "Take good care of her for me, don't let her get into any mischief."

After Mother's brief statement, Gai, or should I say Gai-sensei, started to notice my presence. "Don't' worry Misako-chan; I'll take good care of Tenten-chan here!" Patting my head hard with his palm, he waved to my mother until she was out of sight.

I sighed, jeez, what a weird sensei I had. He looked exactly like Lee though… I wonder what's keeping Lee, he isn't even here yet. Neji isn't here either…

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS SO KINDLY ALLOWED US TO CONTINUE INTO OUR TEACHER-STUDENT RELATIONSHIP BY PLACING YOU IN MY TEAM!"

"GAI-SENSEI! I'M SO GLAD!" yelled Lee as they hugged.

Something clicked into my brain at this moment as Lee and Gai sensei hugged. The jounin that Lee has been receiving training from, the one that he always rambled about during break times, the one whom he supposedly idolized the most… was Gai sensei! Now, I finally understood why Lee looked so much like Gai-sensei… it was obvious that Lee had idolized Gai sensei so much, he decided to look exactly like him.

Just what was the world coming to! The two of them were still in their embrace as I twirled my kunai between my fingers absentmindedly as I prayed for Hyuuga Neji to arrive soon. Even though he isn't exactly company, but it would definitely help to have another sane person around… before I go ballistic.

My prayers seemed to be answered as Hyuuga Neji, with not even a strand of hair out of place from his low ponytail walked casually into the training grounds. He shot a gaze at Lee and Gai-sensei and looked rather disgusted with the fact that they were embracing.

Arching his left eyebrow, he questioned coolly, "I believe that this is the place where Team Nine is supposed to meet,"

Smiling weakly at him, I replied, "This is Team Nine. I'm Tenten, the taller one is Gai-sensei, and the other one is our other teammate, Lee,"

He snorted as he fixed his pupil less gaze on me, "Tell me when they are done," he sat down cross-legged on the ground against a tree and began to meditate. I sighed, as I went over to Lee and Gai-sensei.

"Neji's here,"

"SO, SHALL WE START NOW? LET US ALL START WITH INTRODUCING OURSELVES!" Gai-sensei announced. Neji had already gotten out of his meditating state and have joined us.

"WELL, I SHALL START FIRST. MY NAME IS GAI, AND YOU ALL SHALL ADDRESS ME AS GAI-SENSEI! MY AMBITION IS TO BRING THE SPIRIT AND THE FLAMES OF YOUTH TO EACH YOUTH IN KONOHA!"

Ok… that was definitely a rather interesting and loud introduction. Lee decided to go next.

"I'M LEE, ROCK LEE! ALTHOUGH I CANNOT USE GENJUTSU OR NINJUTSU, I WILL TRAIN HARD TO BE THE GREATEST TAIJUTSU SPECIALLIST IN KONOHA! I WANT TO BE AS GOOD AS GAI-SENSEI!"

By this time, my eardrums were already vibrating violently inside my ears. At this rate, I would lose my hearing even before I reach chuunin.

"NEXT!"

I eyed Neji, who gave me his emotionless expression. He wasn't going to go next, so I decided to introduce myself, twirling my kunai as I started, "My name's Tenten, and I like all sorts of weapons. Um, my ambition is to become one of the strongest kunoichis in Konoha, and be at the same level as my idol Tsunade-sama." Were they going to laugh at my aspiration since it sounded so unattainable, so far away? After all, Tsunade-sama was the only female among the three Sannins, along with Jiraya-sama and Orochimaru.

"DO NOT WORRY TENTEN! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL MAKE YOUR ASPIRATIONS COME TRUE!"

"Thanks Gai-sensei," At least nobody laughed at my aspiration this time. I remember, in the Academy, many have laughed at my dream, since it was so unattainable in many people's standards. My impression and liking for my team was raised by a lot.

"NEJI! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF!"

Neji simply arched his eyebrow at Gai-sensei before clearing his throat and saying. " I don't want to answer." He fixed his gaze on all of us, as if daring us to reply to his introduction. What a guy…

I shrugged, maybe Neji just wanted his privacy. He seemed to be an introvert, if you get what I mean. There was no warmth present in his tone, it sounded cool, if not cold. Cold on the outside, maybe he had a warm side to him that occasionally came to light… I smacked myself hard internally; I must have read too many romance books from Mother's book collection.

Gai-sensei didn't even look surprised by Neji's reply though, he merely continued on.

"ALL RIGHT STUDENTS OF MINE! AS OUR FIRST TRAINING TOGETHER, I WANT YOU THREE TO RUN FIFTEEN LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE. YOSH, START NOW!"

WHAT! Fifteen laps around the village? Was Gai-sensei trying to kill me or something? I never even run over five laps before, and now he wants me to do fifteen! Oh kami-sama, you can just kill me now or something…

Lee had already dashed ahead, almost out of sight… and he was wearing weights on all four of his limbs too. If Lee can do it, I will try my best! I'm not going to be babied around and looked down upon just because I am a female. Making my decision and filled with determination, I started jogging at a leisurely pace, then after getting warmed up, I started to run.

I never realised how big the village of Konoha was until today.

Heaving and panting and sweating profusely after my fifteen lap run, I returned to the original spot. Neji and Lee were already there waiting for me, Lee was still bouncing around excitedly while Neji looked as if he hadn't even broken into a sweat. His hair was still perfect. While me, I was heaving and panting like a mad cow, my hair was falling out of its buns… and was that a twig in my hair?

At that time, I felt really discouraged; it was rather obvious that I was the weakest in the team. Hanging my head, my head jolted back up when I felt a warm palm resting on my head.

"It's ok Tenten, don't be discouraged, just try your best!" Gai-sensei flashed a blinding smile at me. Smiling back with my spirits lifted considerably, I smiled back gratefully and jogged over to where Lee and Neji were.

"YOSH! NOW WE SHALL START OUR EXERCISES! NOW, LET'S DO 200 SITUPS, CRUNCHES AND PUSH-UPS EACH! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH AWAITS US!"

Gosh, someone just kill me now…

Authors' notes: We hope that you liked this chapter, and hopefully you won't find Tenten being to OOC in this fic! Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome, and we hope that you reading this will leave a review as well as help us with our favour! (look above!)


End file.
